In today's world, portable speakers are becoming increasingly popular for enhancing the listening experience associated with other portable electronic devices such as cell phones and smart phones. Unfortunately, speakers intended for use with such portable electronic devices often support only a single orientation, and this single orientation may not suit the particular needs or desires of a user as those needs change from location to location or from use to use. For example, in one location or use, it may desirable to position the speaker so that the sounds it produces are aimed in a first direction, while, in another location or use, it may desirable to position the speaker so that the sounds it produces are aimed in a second, different direction.
In addition to having control over the directions in which sounds produced by the speaker are aimed, it may also be desirable to have control over other aspects of the sounds that are produced. For example, in one speaker orientation, such as an orientation wherein sounds are projected in a substantially horizontal direction, it may be desirable to project the sounds within a narrower angle, while, in another orientation, such as an orientation wherein sounds are projected in a substantially vertical direction, it may be desirable to project the sounds within a wider angle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a free-standing, portable speaker that provides multiple orientations from which the sounds may be projected. It is also desirable to have a freestanding portable speaker that can automatically accommodate different listening modes based on the selected orientation.